finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chateau Leblanc
|enemies= |quests=*Missions **Strip Search **Faking and Entering *Duty Calls *AP Farming }} Chateau Leblanc is a location in Final Fantasy X-2, originally the Guado Mansion home to the leaders of Guadosalam during the events of Final Fantasy X. It is where the Leblanc Syndicate reside, with Leblanc living in the room that used to belong to Seymour Guado, while Logos and Ormi's have their rooms in the secret underground maze where the syndicate has established a "mission" room with a Sphere Oscillo-finder and a "treasure" room, with spheres, and other acquisitions from other missions. Story After Seymour attacked the Ronso, the Guado exiled themselves in the Macalania Woods. Leblanc set up her syndicate in Guadosalam with the manor, now renamed Chateau Leblanc, as her base of operations. After Leblanc and her gang infiltrate the Celsius to steal the half-sphere of the Zanarkand Ruins while the Gullwings were out giving the Awesome Sphere to one of the two Spiran parties, the Gullwings resolve to infiltrate Chateau Leblanc to reclaim the sphere. After stealing some syndicate uniforms, YRP sneak in, and after Yuna massages Leblanc to help her fall asleep, the girls discover the secret passage to an underground maze. The YRP discover Leblanc already had the other half of the Zanarkand Sphere, find a Crimson Sphere, and meet with Maechen. Leblanc, Logos and Ormi catch up with them, but after losing to the YRP in battle, the groups put their differences aside and decide to investigate the Bevelle Underground together. The Gullwings might eventually convince the Guado to return to Guadosalam, forcing the Leblanc Syndicate out. During the events of Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, it's revealed that Leblanc has moved out of Guadosalam to set up the Leblanc Syndicate in Mt. Gagazet. Quests Missions Chapter Two Strip Search :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' The Leblanc Syndicate may have stolen the Gullwings's hard-earned sphere, but you're going to sneak into Chateau Leblanc and steal it right back! Locate the Syndicate members deployed across Spira and relieve them of their clothing. *'Objective': Acquire three women's Syndicate uniforms. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': None Faking and Entering :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Nobody steals from the Gullwings! Break into Chateau Leblanc and take back what is rightfully yours! *'Objective': Recover the stolen sphere. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they steal three uniforms. *'Reward': Reassembled Sphere, Healing Light Garment Grid. Duty Calls Give Leblanc the massage of a lifetime! Watch her reaction and adjust your technique accordingly for peak pleasure. *'Objective': Satisfy Leblanc *'Reward:' Gold Hairpin (complete minigame on first try) or Heady Perfume (fail minigame once) Yuna has fifteen tries to reach thirty-two points and satisfy Leblanc. Select the body part to massage on the 3x3 grid with the control pad and press . Blue spots are worth 0, green 1, yellow 2 and red 5 points. If the player fails to satisfy Leblanc on the first attempt, the point values are increased slightly: blue spots are worth 0, green 2, yellow 3 and red 5 points. Additionally, finding the red spot clears and resets the whole grid. Crimson Spheres Crimson Sphere 4 is found in the hidden area of Chateau Leblanc in either Chapter 3 or 5. At the hidden passageway, the player needs to enter the room with a circular door and climb the boxes to find the sphere in a chest at the end. The recording shows Kinoc briefing the groups ready to investigate the dangerous Den of Woe and Nooj, Baralai, Gippal and their recorder in the den surrounded by pyreflies while other squads are killing each other. Crimson Sphere 10 is found in Guadosalam in Logos's room in Chateau Leblanc in Chapter 2. It is obtained as part of the storyline. It shows Ormi and Logos recording the results of the Crimson Squad selection expedition. AP farming There exists a good AP farming technique that requires a "Turbo" controller or other controller that can be "taped down". It can be done almost anywhere in Spira, but because the enemy formations in Chateau Leblanc consist of three, or occasionally four, not-too-strong enemies, this area is the best. The player should play through the area till they reach an inlet with a save sphere. The player can change the party's dresspheres to almost anything they like, but unless the characters have reached high enough levels that they can defeat all enemies in the enemy party before they get in a hit, one character should be a White Mage. The others should equip dresspheres that have the Attack command. The player should set the cursor to memory and initiate the first battle (remembering to stay in the inlet near the save sphere), preferably by walking directly into the corner closest to the sphere. When the battle begins, the White Mage should use Pray, and the other characters attack. After the battle, the player should take a rubber bracelet (or something similar) and wrap it around the controller to hold down the , take another one, and wrap around the controller's movement joystick so that Yuna is walking/running into the corner. Once started up, the game will keep going and the party will keep reeling in AP with little to no maintenance. Items ;Chapter 2 *Crimson Sphere 10 ;Chapter 3 *Tetra Band *Crimson Sphere 4 *Logos's Sphere *Ormi's Sphere *Gaol Sphere Enemies ;Chapter 2 *Dr. Goon x2, Fem-Goon x2 *Fem-Goon x2, Battlesnake x2 *Dr. Goon x2, Battlesnake *Dr. Goon,, Fem-Goon, Battlesnake *Ormi, Dr. Goon, Fem-Goon (Boss) *Logos, Ormi (Boss) *Logos, Ormi, Leblanc (Boss) ;Chapter 3 *Bascinet x2 *Queen Coeurl *Bascinet, Blue Elemental *Archaeothyris, Blue Elemental ;Chapter 5 *Archaeothyris x2, Blue Elemental *Blue Elemental x2 *Bascinet x2, Blue Elemental *Archaeothyris, Queen Coeurl Musical themes The background music to Chateau Leblanc is "Anything Goes for Leblanc!". While in the hidden passageway, the music changes to "Three Mice in Chateau Leblanc". Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery FFX-2 UO Chateau Leblanc.png|Render of Chateau Leblanc from ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega. Leblanc_Room.png|Leblanc's room. Chateau leblanc.jpg|Chateau Leblanc underground. Ormi's_Room.png|Ormi's room. Logos'_Room.png|Logos's room. Chateau leblanc2.jpg|Logos's room. Chateau leblanc3.jpg|Spikes coming out of a wall. Chateau leblanc4.jpg|Treasure Room. Etymology Chateau is French for "castle". Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2